


New In Town

by this-is-cd (hic_sunt_dracones)



Series: Hokura!verse [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), TOKIO
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hic_sunt_dracones/pseuds/this-is-cd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic placed in my own Hokura!verse which was inspired by the picture of Ohkura from Endless Shock in black leather with all the one dollar bills, in which Ohkura is ... a whore /o\ yes. So um. Yeah. Also, shameless Utahime references in here. </p><p>I really like this verse and wrote one other piece for it and began many others but yeah. For Alissa and Noelle <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	New In Town

It was the third time he passed the ramen shop this evening and the third time he couldn't do anything more than peek inside the door and lean on the wall a few feet away for a couple of moments to breath in the scent of the food. He was so hungry and this was just _torture_ , but it was all he had until he could make enough money to eat. He almost was done making the rent for his room so maybe his landlady, Sabako-san, would stop harrassing him the way she had been the past week. He'd had enough of folding her laundry and fanning her feet and holding her parasol. Hopefully tonight would be a better one than yesterday and he would get more customers than he had been. It was hard being the new boy on the street. He thought turning tricks on the streets of Tokyo would be more lucrative than back in Osaka. Maybe he just needed to give it more time. 

Ohkura checked his reflection in the glass. He angled his hips, sliding one hand over his leather-clad hip and then smoothing his hair down over his forehead to hang slightly in his eyes. He wiped a stray bit of eyeliner away with the tip of a finger and made a face. Satisfied, he turned and sauntered a few blocks down the street to wait. 

\- + - + -

 

Back in his room hours later, Ohkura pouted as he examined his lip. _Stupid rough customers_ , he thought angrily. It was sore but not very noticable, which was fine. He found he couldn't be that angry because at least it hadn't been on purpose. Akanishi-san had apologized profusely after he jerked his head up and hit Ohkura in the mouth with his stupid hard head. He even had paid him extra so Ohkura didn't mind the busted lip if it meant he'd had enough to pay off his room for the week. Sabako would have to lay off at least until Sunday. That is, if she took the American money that Akanishi gave him. Money was money but he hoped the exchange rate wouldn't kill him. 

Unfortunately, he didn't have enough left over for more than a small bowl of rice and watered-down miso before going to sleep. He'd walked a different way home so he wouldn't have to smell the ramen. 

\- + - + -

 

The next night it rained. Ohkura hadn't even gotten a customer when he was stuck under the doorway of a closed hat shop, fingers twisting in an annoyed way around the 100 yen coin he'd found on the sidewalk. 

He sulked as he started walking back to his room, grudgingly thankful he'd decided to wear his green pants tonight instead of his leather ones. That would've been a disaster. Plus he wouldn't have had enough money to replace them for a while. 

When he passed the ramen shop (for the sixth time that night -- he'd walked past it five times before the rain), he kicked a rock in frustration. Instead of the rock sailing satisfactorily down the block, though, he tripped over it, nearly falling to the ground and letting out a very unmanly whine. He really didn't want to have wet, ruined pants and skinned knees and hands on top of the day he'd already had. He put out his hand to break his fall when he felt himself yanked back.

"Not very graceful in the rain, are you?"

Ohkura turned around and stared at the tall man who was still holding on to his arm. He frowned. The guy looked amused -- _at_ my _expense_ , thought Ohkura. He pulled his arm a little but the man held on. 

"You can let go now," Ohkura said, narrowing his eyes. "I can stand."

"You sure?" 

"Of course I am!" Ohkura snapped, yanking his arm back. 

"Now, is that any way to thank the person who saved you from falling and ruining your...." -- the guy's eyes flickered down for a moment at the brilliant green of Ohkura's pants before coming back up to his face -- "... _pants?_ And possibly your hair. You're a little clumsy-"

"It's _raining_ and I'm tired and hungry and--"

"Oh good, because I was going to buy you dinner after seeing you walk past here so pathetically for the past week and never go in. I felt really bad for you and right when I was about to talk to you, you had to go and fall." The guy gave a jaunty smirk.

Ohkura's jaw dropped. 

"Are you stalking me?!" he sneered. 

The guy laughed. "I own the shop across the street and my apartment is above it." He shrugged. "I like to people watch."

Ohkura just stared. His stomach growled. Loudly. He looked away when the man looked at him with that irritating smile again and he could feel his ears turn red. 

"Ready to eat, then?" 

"I don't even know your name." 

"I don't know yours either," the man said. "I'm Nagase. Nagase Tomoya." 

Ohkura paused, eyeing Nagase critically before answering. "James."

Nagase raised an eyebrow. "James?"

"James." Ohkura nodded firmly. 

Nagase just shrugged. "Okay then, James-san--"

Ohkura cut him off. "It's just _James_. That's it."

Nagase smiled. "Let's eat then, James."

\- + - + -

 

Ohkura thought that Nagase was an alright guy. He had fed Ohkura. Fed Ohkura ramen and _beer_. Ohkura was stuffed and happy and full of beer. He was more stuffed than he had been in months. Plus Nagase had ordered tons of food and, even better, tons of beer, waving his hand dismissively at any objection Ohkura tried to voice. He didn't know how he'd repay him and Nagase hadn't given him the opportunity to bring it up, he just kept handing him things to put in his mouth.

They kept drinking until Nagase accidently knocked over his glass, spilling his drink all over the counter and floor. The owner (a small, bespecled man) rushed around and scolded Nagase lightly, swatting him on the head with his towel. Nagase was apparently a regular there and a good customer, too. The weary owner wiped up the spill and kindly suggested that Nagase take his pretty boyfriend home and sleep it off. 

Neither of them bothered to correct the man.

They were walking back down the sidewalk when Ohkura again tripped on a rock and pitched forward. Nagase caught him, though, surprisingly quickly for being as drunk as he was, but they both lost their balance and stumbled sideways into an alleyway. Ohkura landed with his back against the wall, one arm pinned out next to him and Nagase pressed up against him, holding said arm. His breath caught in his throat a little and he couldn't decide if it was the way Nagase was looking down at him or how heavy he'd been when they slammed into the wall. Either way he was sure the alcohol had something to do with it. He remembered that he hadn't discussed how he would repay Nagase for the meal and he felt his face get warm.

"Sorry," Nagase mumbled, pulling back and letting go of Ohkura's arm. "Are you okay? Did that hurt?"

"I'm fine," Ohkura said, suddenly deciding how he was going to pay back Nagase's kindness. He stepped forward and grabbed Nagase's jacket. He saw Nagase's eyes widen briefly before yanking him down and kissing him hard. He spun them around until it was Nagase's back against the wall. His heart was racing in an odd way when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Ohkura expected Nagase to either shove him away or to start kissing him back. 

Neither of those happened. 

Ohkura pulled back a few inches, breathing heavily onto Nagase's wet lips, almost worried. Nagase, however, was completely still, his eyes closed, and breath coming out in short pants. 

"What are you doing?" Nagase finally said. "James. Wha--?" He didn't make a move to push Ohkura away though. 

Ohkura slid his hand down Nagase's chest and to his crotch. "Thank you for dinner." Nagase gasped as 'James's' long fingers curled around his hardening cock through the slacks Nagase wore. His mouth was by Ohkura's ear and Ohkura kissed a trail down Nagase's neck. The nip he made at the soft skin beneath Nagase's ear made him jerk reflexively but his eyes remained low and lidded even as Ohkura pulled back. He could see Nagase's eyes fixed on his mouth as he slid his tongue over his lower lip, inclining his head in a question. He put his hands on the front of Nagase's pants, unhooking the top clasp and waited. 

There was only a small pause before Nagase nodded once and Ohkura had Nagase's pants around his thighs in one swift yank then dropped to his knees. His eyes met Nagase's, one side of his mouth quirking up in a smile as he leaned forward, biting the side of his lip before he began.

 

\- + - + -

 

At this point, the only thing that could cross Nagase's mind was that, while he never anticipated this happening, he certainly wasn't ever going to complain about one of the best blow jobs he'd ever gotten in his life. He lifted his hand to thread his fingers through James's dark hair, watching through half-shut eyes as it curled softly around the nape of his neck. 

He heard James moan, felt it shiver around him. It sent a thrill through his body, the way James looked there between his legs: his full lips swollen and wet, a hand pressed hard his own erection for a few moments before coming up to grasp Nagase's hip hard after getting himself under control. 

Nagase didn't last long after this. His hand tightened in James's hair and the boy didn't seem to mind the three sharp thrusts Nagase made into his mouth as he came with a gasp. 

 

\- + - + -

 

Ohkura had only just wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and was willing away his erection when Nagase dropped next to him on the ground and fumbled with his zipper for a few seconds, hands shaking so slightly. He gasped when Nagase's clumsy hand curled around him and pulled him off roughly. 

He was surprised at how quickly he came, one hand splayed against the damp wall for balance and the other finding itself clutching Nagase's arm as his knees trembled. 

He pulled away quickly when Nagase produced a handkerchief, fixing his pants as Nagase cleaned off his hand. Ohkura suddenly felt a little awkward when he glanced over and found Nagase staring back at him, unreadable expression on his face. 

"Sorry," he said softly and turned to walk away. 

"I've never done this before." 

The words made Ohkura stop, though he didn't turn around nor did he say anything back. 

"I didn't take you to dinner to get a blow job from you." 

Ohkura felt his jaw clench involuntarily and when he swallowed he felt he really needed something to drink. He still remained silent and the sounds of the night around them stretched on until Nagase spoke again. 

"You looked like...like you needed someone to take care of you. Like you could use a friend. That's why I did it. That's the only reason." 

Ohkura felt irrationally angry at that and turned his head to snap back some acidic comment when he realised Nagase was right behind him and everything he was going to say died on his lips. 

Nagase smiled at him. Not a teasing smile or a snarky smile or a drunk smile. Just a smile. It seemed to lighten his face and Ohkura couldn't help but smile back. 

"Hi. I'm Nagase Tomoya. Nice to meet you." Ohkura glanced at the open expression on Nagase's face and he nodded. 

"Ohkura. Ohkura Tadayoshi." 

Nagase's smile grew. 

"You didn't look like a 'James' anyway."

Ohkura smiled softly. "Nah. I don't guess I do."


End file.
